The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for double casting to coat accessories with multi-metals and more particularly, to a method for selectively and sequentially coating an inexpensive copper alloy ring with expensive coating materials such as silver, gold and the like. Also, the present invention relates to a method for coating inexpensive material accessories with expensive coating materials utilizing an apparatus thereof.
There are many types of known multi-metal coating methods which utilize a press method on a plate. However, such methods cannot coat a ring-type accessory. Also, manual coating methods are frequently used, however, these methods require time, experience, man power, etc. thus, it is difficult to mass produce such fine products.